sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Sony Pictures Television programs
This is a list of television series produced, distributed or owned by Sony Pictures Television, a Sony company. Sony Pictures Television Formerly known as Screen Gems (1948–1974), Columbia Pictures Television (1974–2001), and Columbia TriStar Television (1994–2002). TriStar Television Sony Pictures Television International Formerly known as Columbia Pictures International Television and Columbia TriStar International Television (1992–2002). TOY Productions Spelling-Goldberg Productions Rastar Television *''Ripley's Believe It or Not!'' (1982–1986) *''Blue Thunder'' (1984) (co-production with Public Arts and Columbia Pictures Television) *''Nothing in Common'' (1987) (co-production with TriStar Television) *''The Hollywood Game'' (1992) (co-production with CBS Entertainment Productions and Pasetta Productions) Tandem Productions ELP Communications Formerly known as T.A.T. Communications Company (1974–1982) and Embassy Communications (1982–1988). Merv Griffin Enterprises Formerly known as Merv Griffin Productions until 1984. Danny Arnold Productions * Barney Miller (1975–1982, produced by Four D Productions) * Fish (1977–1978, produced by the Mimus Corporation) * A.E.S. Hudson Street (1978, produced by the Triseme Corporation) * Joe Bash (1986, produced by Tetagram Ltd.) Guber-Peters Television New World Television (Note: Denotes (*) produced by TriStar Television in 1991) Jack Barry Productions/Barry & Enright Productions * The Joker's Wild (1972–1975, 1977–1986, 1990–1991) (In association with Kline & Friends, Inc. (1990–1991)) * The Honeymoon Game (1970 unsold pilot) (In association with Metromedia Producers Corporation) * Juvenile Jury (1970–1971) * The Reel Game (1971) (in association with Four Star International and ABC) * Make the Scene (1972 unsold pilot) * Hollywood's Talking (1973) * Countdown (1974 unsold pilot) * Blank Check (1975) * People Are Funny (1975 unsold pilot) (in association with Jim Victory Television) * Hollywood Connection (1977–1978) (in association with Golden West Broadcasters) * We've Got Your Number (1975 unsold pilot) * Double Cross (1975 game show unsold pilot) * Break the Bank (1976–1977) (served as both network and syndication) * Way Out Games (1976–1977) (In association with MGM Television; currently owned by Warner Bros. Television) * Tic-Tac-Dough (1978–1986 only) * People Watchers (1970s unsold pilot) (In association with Corinthian Broadcasting Corporation) * Decisions, Decisions (1979? unsold pilot) * Joker, Joker, Joker (1979–1981) (Children's edition of The Joker's Wild) * Play the Percentages (1980) * The Bert Convy Show (1980) * Bullseye (1980–1982) * Hot Potato (1984) * All About Us (1985) (daily magazine show hosted by Ron Hendren; part of the INDAY package distributed by LBS Communications) * Bumper Stumpers (1987–1990) (In association with the Global Television Network, Wink Martindale Enterprises, and the USA Network) * Chain Letters (1987–1990) (In association with Tyne Tees Television and Action Time) * Juvenile Jury (1983–1984 and 1989–1991) * All About the Opposite Sex (1990) * Hold Everything! (1990) Stewart Television * Eye Guess (1966–1969) * The Face Is Familiar (1966) * Personality (1967–1969) * You're Putting Me On (1969) * Three on a Match (1971–1974) * Pyramid :: The $10,000 Pyramid (1973–1976) :: The $20,000 Pyramid (1976–1980) :: The $25,000 Pyramid (1974–1979) (currently owned by CBS Television Distribution) :: The $50,000 Pyramid (1981) :: The (New) $25,000 Pyramid (1982–1988) :: The $100,000 Pyramid (1985–1988) (originally distributed by 20th Century Fox Television) :: The $100,000 Pyramid (1991) * Jackpot! (1974–1975, 1985–1988, 1989–1990) * Winning Streak (1974–1975) * Blankety Blanks (1975) * Shoot for the Stars (1977) * Pass the Buck (1978) * The Love Experts (1978–1979) (currently owned by CBS Television Distribution) * Chain Reaction (1980, 1986–1991) * Go (1983–1984) * Double Talk (1986; revival of Shoot for the Stars) Sony Wonder Television Most of the Sony Wonder television library is currently owned by Studio100 Media/m4e. Adelaide Productions Note: Adelaide serves as copyright holder and producer of the following shows, but bears the logo of the respective SPE branch. 2waytraffic *''Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (British game show)'' (1998–2014; produced until 2010) *''Who Wants to Be a Millionaire (American game show)'' (1999–2019) (co-production with Valleycrest Productions; distributed by Disney–ABC Home Entertainment and Television Distribution) *''Winning Lines'' (1999–2004) *''Who Wants to Be a Millionaire: Canadian Edition'' (2000) (co-production with CTV, Valleycrest Productions, and Buena Vista Television) *''The People Versus'' (2000–2002) *''Brainiest'' (2001–2002) *''Grand Slam'' (2003) *''You Are What You Eat'' (2004–2007, 2009) *''That's the Question (American game show)'' (2006–2007) (co-production with Scott Sternberg Productions) *''Take It or Leave It'' (2006–2008) (co-production with Intellygents) *''That's the Question (British game show)'' (2007) (co-production with Intellygents) *''Last One Standing'' (2007–2008) *''All-Star Mr. & Mrs.'' (2008–2010) *''Pyramid (Australian game show)'' (2009–2014) Embassy Row Formerly known as Diplomatic until 2005. *''2 Minute Drill'' (2000–2001) *''Smush'' (2001) (in association with Greengrass Productions, Jellyvision and USA) *''Boy Meets Grill'' (2002–present) *''Pepsi’s Play for a Billion'' (2003–2004) (in association with the Pepsi Company) *''Studio 7'' (2004) (in association with Monkey Entertainment) *''My Kind of Town'' (2005; in association with Monkey Kingdom) *''Chain Reaction'' (2006–2007; in association with Sony Pictures Television and GSN) *''Fast Cars & Superstars: The Gillette Young Guns Celebrity Race'' (2007) *''Grand Slam'' (2007; in association with Monkey Kingdom, Sony Pictures Television, and GSN) *''The World Series of Pop Culture'' (2006–2007; in association with VH1) *''Power of 10'' (2007–2008; in association with Sony Pictures Television) *''The Newlywed Game'' (2009–2013; in association with Sony Pictures Television and GSN) *''Make My Day'' (2009; in association with Monkey Kingdom, Sony Pictures Television, and TV Land Originals) *''Watch What Happens: Live'' (2009–present) *''Hidden Agenda'' (2010; in association with Sony Pictures Television and GSN) *''The Glee Project'' (2011–2012) *''Talking Dead'' (2011–present) *''Comedians in Cars Getting Coffee'' (2012–present; in association with Sony Pictures Television) *''Kathy'' (2012–2013; in association with Sony Pictures Television, Donut Run, and Bravo Originals) *''The American Bible Challenge'' (2012–2014; in association with Sony Pictures Television, Relativity Television, and GSN Originals) *''The Substitute'' (2011; in association with MTV Production Development) *''The Pyramid'' (2012; in association with Sony Pictures Television and GSN Originals) *''The Job'' (2013; in association with Sony Pictures Television) *''Crowd Rules'' (2013) *''Cutthroat Kitchen'' (2013–present) *''Talking Bad'' (2013) *''Fashion Queens'' (2013–2015; co-produced by True Entertainment and Bravo Originals) *''Beat Bobby Flay'' (2013/2014–present; co produced by Rock Shrimp Productions) *''Street Art Throwdown'' (2015; co-produced by Ugly Pretty Productions) *''Garbage Time with Katie Nolan'' (2015–2017) *''Bianca'' (2015–present; co-produced by Lucky Gal Productions) *''The Grace Helbig Show'' (2015) *''Recipe for Deception'' (2016; in association with Realizer Productions) *''Good Morning Football'' (2016-present) *''Comedy Knockout'' (2016–present; in association with truTV and 3 Arts Entertainment) *''Bravo's Play by Play'' (2018–present) *''Unapologetic with Aisha Tyler'' (2018–present) *''Below the Belt'' (2018–present) Victory Television *''Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (British game show)'' (1998–2014; produced from 2011–2014) *''The Exit List'' (2012) (co-production with Gogglebox Entertainment) *''5 Minutes to a Fortune'' (2013) *''Tough Young Teachers'' (2014) *''Draw It!'' (2014) Silver River Productions *''Pulling'' (2006–2009) *''The Supersizers...'' (2008–2009) *''Grow Your Own Drugs'' (2009–2010) Stellify Media References Category:Lists Category:Lists of television series Category:Sony Pictures Television